Насмешки судьбы
by Rei-chan no maboroshi
Summary: Он получил то, что хотел. А она?..


Раз.

- Ты что, ревнуешь? – спросил Сората с надеждой, мечтая о том, что он мог бы быть _настолько_ важен для нее. Но… Некоторые мечты иногда так и остаются мечтами.

Араши молча мыла посуду. _Ревность? Я даже не знаю, что такое любовь. А уж ревность тем более. _Отложив мокрую тарелку на край раковины, девушка нахмурилась. Она прямо-таки чувствовала, как пристальный взгляд Сораты впивается ей в спину. Девушка вдруг подумала, что это глупо - пытаться растопить айсберг. Ничего, кроме раздражения, она и не чувствовала (да и не могла чувствовать) в тот момент.

- Я знаю, как это выглядело со стороны, но на самом деле все было абсолютно не так. Я просто хотел помочь ей! Бедная девочка заблудилась! Как я мог пройти мимо? Ты ведь знаешь меня, я люблю помогать людям. Особенно девочкам, - добавил юный монах, даже не надеясь на то, что Араши улыбнется его шутке.

- Мне все равно. – Меньше всего Сората хотел услышать подобный ответ. Тихо вздохнув, парень скрестил руки на груди. Он так и не привык за три месяца к ее отказам. Да и не собирался привыкать.

- А я не хочу, чтобы тебе было все равно. – Сората прекрасно понимал, что такими фразами он только еще больше выведет ее из себя. Но это и было его целью – увидеть хоть какие-то эмоции на ее лице, пусть и не самые положительные.

Ничего не ответив, Араши закрыла кран и принялась вытирать посуду. Девушка задалась целью держаться до последнего, чтобы в очередной раз не накричать на Сорату за его чрезмерную… болтливость? Внимание? Или… любовь? Она просто не понимала его логику – как он может продолжать оказывать ей всяческие знаки внимания после всех грубостей, что она ему наговорила? Да и есть ли вообще логика в любви?

- Не хочешь помочь мне расставить тарелки? – Нет, Араши только хотела сменить тему разговора, а не…

- Конечно, милая, как скажешь! – В два шага преодолев расстояние от двери до раковины, Сората с энтузиазмом взял первую тарелку из рук Араши и поставил ее на место. Он не забыл, конечно, подержать ее руку немного дольше, чем требовалось.

Война Драконов Неба и Драконов Земли внезапно показалась Араши сущим пустяком.

Два.

За окном был прекрасный день, и младшие Драконы Неба убежали куда-то по своим делам. Но Араши было страшно. В поместье были только она и… Сората. И даже учебник по истории не мог помочь ей отвлечься от этой мысли, хотя обычно помогало. «После Реставрации Мэйдзи в 1868 году, новое правительство Японии взяло курс на модернизацию страны.» Араши не поняла ни слова – ее мысли были далеки от истории Японии.

После того разговора в компьютерном классе Сората начал еще больше болтать, еще больше шутить, еще больше смущать Араши. Как будто бы она подарила ему надежду… _Неужели в этом всем и впрямь нет логики? Почему его привлекает ледяной айсберг? Почему он так отчаянно хочет его растопить?_ Араши боялась, что ее сердце на самом деле может согреться. Она не понимала, зачем это нужно, зачем вообще любить кого-то.

Шум в коридоре заставил ее отвлечься от своих весьма странных размышлений. Отложив так и не дочитанную до конца книгу, девушка со вздохом встала и, подойдя к лестнице, услышала причитания.

- Ай-ай… Как больно-то… - Сората сидел на последних ступеньках, потирая ушибленную лодыжку. Каким-то странным образом он ухитрился навернуться на лестнице, спускаясь на первый этаж, хотя до сих пор такого ни разу не случалось – он никогда не отличался неуклюжестью.

- Сората, аккуратней надо быть. - Нет, причитать, всплескивать руками и помогать подняться было явно не в характере Араши. На самом деле она боялась помочь ему встать, боялась, что он воспользуется ситуацией и…

- Мысли о тебе, милая, заставляют меня падать с лестниц, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать! Если это будет продолжаться, кто знает, что еще со мной может случиться. – Конечно, Сората падал совсем не ради этих слов. Хотя он уже был не уверен в этом.

- Это на что ты намекаешь? – Араши нахмурилась. Ну вот, опять началось.

- Ты сама знаешь, мне нет нужды объяснять, - тихо и неожиданно серьезно ответил Сората. Терять надежду он, конечно, не собирался, но мысли о неразделенной любви все чаще не давали ему покоя.

- Кстати, мы ведь так и не договорили тогда. В компьютерном классе, помнишь?

Как она могла забыть? Ведь это было всего неделю назад. А сомнения по поводу своего ответа на его вопрос («Кто я для тебя? Просто Дракон Неба?») не оставляли ее по сей день. И как она была благодарна Имонояме за то, что он так вовремя и, главное, без предупреждения вошел в класс, тем самым избавив ее от нужды краснеть и признаваться Сорате в том, что…

Она не хотела, чтобы он погиб за нее. Она ненавидела пророчество о том, что Сорате суждено погибнуть за любимую женщину, ненавидела сам факт того, что он выбрал ее – ту, кто, возможно, никогда не сможет ответить на его чувства.

- Араши? Задумалась о том, как красивее признаться мне в любви? – Его шутки совсем не помогали ей сосредоточиться на своих чувствах.

- Я… - Араши уже забыла, когда в последний раз краснела. Но чувство ей не понравилось.

Три.

- А что скажут остальные?

- А тебя волнует, что они скажут? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Сората, гладя девушку по волосам. Ему-то и в самом деле было все равно, что скажут Драконы. Хоть Неба, хоть Земли. – К тому же, они будут только рады за нас.

- Да? Ты думаешь, они правы, все они? Разве это хорошо – радоваться за нас? Ты теперь уязвим. Да и я… тоже.

Сората хмыкнул.

- Мне все равно. Пусть только хоть один Дракон Земли попробует тронуть тебя, и ему не сдобровать.

Правильно ли она поступила, отдавшись в его руки? Правильно ли вообще кого-то любить? Даже сейчас, лежа в его теплых руках, она не могла найти ответ на этот вопрос. Но айсберга больше не было – была просто девушка. Была просто Араши. Но не Дракон Неба. Нет, если бы она была настоящим Драконом Неба, она бы ни за что не расплакалась перед ним, она бы сдержалась, она бы осталась айсбергом. В какой момент она перестала быть Драконом? Наверное, именно тогда, когда встретила Сорату.

Теперь Араши была бесполезна – что с того, что она все равно может создать кеккай? Кому он нужен, если она не может его защитить без своей катаны?

- Ты не сможешь меня вечно защищать.

Сложный выбор, не правда ли, – спасти человечество или полюбить другого человека? Любовь не сможет спасти человечество, значит, она не нужна. Но тогда все люди будут айсбергами, и жизнь станет проще. И намного скучнее. Правильная логика. Но Араши сделала свой выбор и нисколько о нем не жалела. Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть.

- Ты ведь останешься со мной, милая? – его голос звучал уже не так уверенно, как прежде.

Араши хотела. Но не могла.

Четыре.

Пусто, холодно и одиноко. Место (если можно было его так назвать) было абсолютно бесформенным, а то, что не имеет формы, как известно, внушает страх.

- Сората… Я не забуду.

Лучше бы она осталась с ним.

Пять.

Пусто, холодно и одиноко. Хуже всего для Сораты - чувствовать одиночество. Он помнил все, как будто это произошло прошлой ночью, а не месяц назад.

- Араши… Я найду тебя.

Лучше бы он не искал.

Шесть.

- Араши… - говорить становилось все сложнее. – Почему?

- Но ты ведь любишь меня, не так ли? Ты ведь говорил, что готов жизнь за меня отдать. Так вот, момент пришел, - ее глаза горели неистовой злобой, она крепко сжимала рукоять меча, легко прошедшего сквозь грудь Сораты. – Зря ты тогда не убил Хиното и не спас свою Араши.

- Но ее хранительцы ни в чем не виноваты, я не хотел лишних ж-жертв, - запнулся Сората, сжимая левой рукой спину «Араши».

- Твоя «любовь» погубила и ее, и тебя самого. – Араши сама не знала, была ли она все той же Араши. Она потеряла саму себя уже давно, еще на второй день заточения в плену Хиното. Любовь? Это глупо. Люди глупы. Они должны умереть – своей глупостью они погубят в конечном итоге самих себя.

- Ты не моя Араши, - прошипел он. Какая странная ирония судьбы. Быть убитым девушкой, за которую сам собирался погибнуть. Впрочем, если ее уже не было, то, отомстив за ее смерть, он все равно тем самым погибнет за нее. Судьба уже все расписала.

«Араши» резко выдернула меч из его груди, но отойти не успела. Мощный заряд электричества от руки Сораты заставил ее согнуться пополам.

Он никогда не думал, что такой день действительно может настать. Убить собственную любимую девушку – поступок не из приятных. Но ничего не поделаешь, к тому же любимой девушки все равно уже нет, это всего лишь тело. И хоть ее тело он тоже любил, душа для него была важнее.

- Ты будешь гореть в аду за это.

- Ты тоже.

А Сората так хотел встретиться с ней в раю. Видимо, это была еще одна его мечта, которой суждено было так и остаться мечтой.

Ее тело бесшумно упало на землю, Сората опустился на колени возле него, прижимая руку к окровавленной груди. _Если бы у меня был еще один шанс... _Но разве судьба согласится дать ему второй шанс? Все получилось, как он и хотел – он полюбил девушку, она полюбила его, и он погиб за нее. А по-другому и не могло быть.

В конце концов Сората упал рядом с ней. Небо казалось таким близким… и таким далеким. Облака, застилавшие небеса уже несколько месяцев, вдруг рассеялись, и слабый луч солнца упал на то место, где лежал Сората, как будто зовя за собой в другой мир.

Семь.

Вокруг все белым-бело, горизонта не видно, будто его и нет вовсе. В этом месте никого не было. Никого, кроме…

- Сората… Я ждала тебя.


End file.
